The object of the present invention is a procedure in car body rectifying work, in said procedure the vehicle being driven onto the rectifying table of the car body rectifying means and fixed with skirt attachments provided on the rectifying table.
The invention also relates to a rectifying means arrangement, said arrangement comprising at least one rectifying table with skirt attachments for fixing the vehicle or equivalent on the rectifying table for the rectifying work.
In rectifying means of the prior art, the lifting means raising the rectifying table is fixedly disposed in relation to the rectifying table. Said lifting unit has not in existing problem solutions been arranged to be such that it could be detached and moved to be immediately used elsewhere.